


Diligent Care

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Night Watch [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur has to get stitches, Coming In Pants, Hand jobs in the back of an ambulance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames takes care of Arthur.





	Diligent Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "Coming in One's Pants".

Eames shot a glance past Arthur, checking how far out they were from the hospital. Yusuf was chatting to Ariadne on the radio, doing his best to get her to go on a date with him. 

 

Eames bit his lip, carefully closing his knife and setting it to the side. Eames braced himself on the back of the gurney, leaning in to brush his lips over Arthur’s blood stained ones. 

 

Arthur moaned quietly, his hands carefully gripping Eames’ shoulders. Eames scooted closer, his thighs bracketing Arthur’s hips. Eames could feel the heat coming off Arthur’s body, his cock twitching at the coppery taste on Arthur’s lips. 

 

Eames brushed his fingers over Arthur’s length, rubbing his fingers through the precome gathering on the fabric. Arthur gasped when Eames squeezed him firmly, stroking from base to tip. 

 

Eames sighed as Arthur’s lips parted, letting his tongue slip past them. 

 

“Five minutes out,” Yusuf called over his shoulder. 

 

“Got it,” Eames answered, resting his forehead against Arthur’s. 

 

Arthur gripped the front of Eames’ uniform, causing his split knuckles to well up with blood. Eames fought the urge to lick each one clean. He may have a kink, but he was smart about it. Instead, he twisted his gloved fingers over the head of Arthur’s cock, reveling in the way the man was coming apart under him. 

 

Eames nipped Arthur’s chin, his hand gripping the back of Arthur’s neck. Arthur shook as he tried to thrust into Eames’ hand. Eames could tell he was close. 

 

The ambulance gave a telltale jostle, the speed bumps leading to the hospital drive. He didn’t have long. 

 

“Come on Arthur, I’d hate to send you in there in such a state. Just think of all the whispers,” Eames purred in Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur tensed, his cock throbbing as he made a choked cry. Eames bit his lip, his hips shifting in jealousy as a wet spot spread on Arthur’s underwear. 

 

Arthur was wrung out, gasping as the ambulance slowed to a stop. Eames made an irritated noise as he climbed off Arthur, dropping a final kiss on his lips. 

 

“That’s my boy,” Eames praised. “Now be good inside and I will see you later.” 

 

Arthur looked at him curiously as Eames tucked him under a scratchy blanket. Yusuf whistled as he climbed out of the cab, moving to the back to open the doors. 

 

“I hope you both are decent,” Yusuf teased with a wink. 

 

Eames adjusted himself to make his erection less obvious and he slipped back into professional mode. 

 

Yusuf teased Eames for the next four hours of their shift and Eames couldn’t find the strength to be angry. Yusuf was a wonderful friend who would cover for him while he had an ill-advised tryst in the back of the ambulance, after all. 

 

When their shift was over, Eames didn’t change out of his uniform. Instead, he checked that Arthur hadn’t been discharged and made sure he wasn’t going to be kept over night. 

 

Eames pulled his car to the loading zone and waited. 

 

It was nearly four in the morning when Arthur came through the sliding door wearing hospital scrubs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Eames leaning against his ‘72 charger. 

 

    “I told you I would see you later. Did you enjoy your stay?” Eames teased. 

 

    “Fuck you, Eames,” Arthur chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Why are you here?” 

 

    “Well,” Eames began, pushing himself off the car and coming closer. “I seem to remember we have some unfinished business. And I figured you would need a ride home.”

 

    Eames backed away, giving Arthur a devastating grin. Arthur blushed as Eames opened the car door. “How many stitches did they give you?” 

 

    “Five,” Arthur replied as he settled into the front seat. 

 

    “Well, you know with a head injury, you should be monitored. I may need to stay the night,” Eames stated casually as he slipped into the driver's seat. 

 

    Arthur laughed as he adjusted the bandages on his hands. “I am under your diligent care. I hope your night watch won’t be too horrible.” 

 

    “With you? Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strange love for this 'verse! There may eventually be more!


End file.
